It's 8 o'clock
by Daffusizers
Summary: Chloe is hopelessly in love with Beca, but she thinks that Beca doesn't feel the same for her... But one night, at 8 o'clock, everything changes. *One shot*


_Hello there, aca people. This my first one shot about Bechloe and I'm super excited._

_Taylor Swift's song, "Everything Has Changed" has been on my mind for a long time..._

_So, this one shot is about the song... kinda._

_Sorry about the mistakes, I made my best, but English isn't my native language._

_If you want, listen the song while you are reading._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Beca POV**

_This is it, Rebecca Addison Mitchell. And you can't just simply walk back on your steps. So put all your shit together and do it! 'Cause if you don't do it now… There won't be another chance. D O I T!_

I cheered up myself again… Well; I was screaming myself in front of a very-full-of-people dorm.

Aubrey and Chloe's dorm.

I looked around me… Trying to find Jesse and monumentally failing. It's almost time and he isn't here.

So, I put my phone off from my pocket and I wrote furiously:

_For god sake, where are you, dude? I'm waiting for you. THERE'S NO WAY I'M DOING THIS WITHOUT YOU HERE- B._

Ten minutes. I spent ten fucking minutes staring at my phone, and waiting for an answer.

Nothing.

- I'm going to kill you, Jesse- I murmured. Suddenly, my phone started to buzz, and I watched Jesse's face appear on the screen. A half smile appeared on my face as a sign of relief.

-What the fuck, Jesse! It's almost 8 o'clock; I've been waiting for you like an hour- I shout out, feeling like an anxious teenager.

- You're such a drama queen, Beca, I'm not going late, its 07:30, relax. I'm on my way- I heard his laugh.

-Do you have…? You better have them, Jesse! If you don't, consider yourself dead- I treated him.

-Jeez Becaw! Of course I have them. How could I forget about them? You sent me a bunch of texts with "DON'T FORGET THEM" all day! - He said with a laugh and a "Watch out, idiot" flied across the air between my ear and the phone.

-Yeah, I know, I do trust you… I'm just super nervous, dude, What if she…? - I started to freak out. I was walking around circles, and biting my lip… and going myself crazy.

- Okay, Beca, stop it- I heard Jesse's voice behind me. So I turned myself back, and I saw him, standing in front of me with a bouquet of red and yellow tulips in one hand, and a bag full of flares in the other. I hang out the call and we smiled each other for a while, he knew what I was thinking.

I hugged him, and buried my face on this chest trying to hold back the tears of nerves. He lovely embraced me, and said:

- It's gonna be okay, little sis- I punched him playfully.

_(He knows that I hate when he calls me like that. Yeah, he is my older brother, but it doesn't mean that I going to support that kind of affection, it damages my bad ass reputation)_

His smile was mischievous and full of enthusiasm.

–Becs, I didn't set up this whole thing with you and I didn't ask for Bree's help, and almost be murdered in the act, for nothing. So, this is gonna be epic… and most important, She will know- And he kissed me on the forehead as he broke our embrace.

- You're the cheesiest person that I know, _older _brother- I said with a wink- Thank you for helped me, I couldn't make it without you- I hugged him again.

- Awww, Everyone! Beca, the bad ass DJ is hugging me!- I giggled while he was point us with his fingers.

- Shut up, Monroe… And Bree is your girlfriend, idiot – I added with a smile.

- You shut up, Addison… Yeah, but she is the scariest person that I know…she's even worse than you, sorry little one- We bust into hysterical laugh, because that was so true.

-Alright, Becs, Do you have everything? Stage is ready? Your guitar is plugged? The sound equipment is working? The lights are on? The flares are in their positions? The bouquet, do you have it close to you? Everybody is ready? …. Are your balls fucking ready? - He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

- Yeah… I think so… Ready… Yup… It's working cool…. They are. Yup… Super close…. Fuck you, Monroe, but yes, _we all_ are ready… and its 07:45- I said.

- I'm calling Bree, little-

I nodded.

-Let's do this- I said while I was taking my position on the stage and waiting for her.

* * *

**Aubrey POV**

I couldn't apart my eyes from the clock. 0_7:40. _I was feeling like I was going to puke my breakfast and meal in any second. I was so enthusiastic and nervous. But happy… I was so happy.

When Jesse told me about what Beca was planning to do for revel her huge (and obvious) toner for Chloe, I couldn't help but smile. Yes, she's so alternative and she has the ear monstrosities, and most of the time, is a bitch full of sarcasm but she makes Chloe happy.

Thanks to her, my best friend has the silliest and permanent smile on her face: When she is around her, when Beca sent to her a little joke at 10:30 every single day because Chloe has Philosophy and she gets bored quickly, when she found a new cd with new mixes on her desk made only for her, when… well, they are together.

I always knew about Chloe's toner for Beca, even before she told me at the Aca Initiation night. All the giggled, all the touch, and the flirt, the way that I caught Chloe staring Beca, the almost kiss at the Aca Initiation…

It was pretty clear. They are destined to be together.

Of course I was going to help her.

_07:45_

My phone started to sound, filling my room with a cheesy love song… Jesse was calling.

I took the call, and before I could say anything, Jesse's voice cut me off:

- Hey, babe. We are ready, well, Beca is ready…Finally. Chloe's there? –

- Yeah, honey. She's here… sleeping- I answered – Like I told you –

- I know, Bree. Can you please wake her up? We're outside. Please text me when you are on your way - He requested.

- Sure, honey, I'll text you. It's cold outside? – I said with a smile.

- Thanks honey, you're the best! I love you…. Just windy, but please wear a hoodie or something, and make sure that my future sister in law do it as well- He added playfully

My laugh was all around the room. _He makes me laugh like an idiot._

- I'll do it, I love you too- I said before ending the call.

I went to Chloe's bedroom and opened the door. She was lying on her bed, sleeping around books, and papers. She spent the entire weekend studying for her Monday test, only taking time to eat and go to the bathroom. _This was extreme, even for Chloe._

I shook her a little, and moans started to sound.

- Chlo, wake up. We have to go right now-

- Uhum… where, why? Now? What if you give me like a whole life and then, we'll see? – She said with closed eyes and turned into the pillow.

- No, sorry, we have to go NOW. So wake up, and wear a hoodie or something like that, it's windy outside-

-Yeah mom, whatever-

I rolled my eyes as I walked out from the room.

– You have two minutes, Chloe, and I'm NOT joking. I'll be waiting for you in the hall, so hurry up-

Chloe is bubbly and she smiles all the time, she's sweet and cheerful, but if you wake her up in the middle of her nap, ugly things could happen.

That's why I'm very surprise when, after the two minutes, she walks out wearing a hoodie, jeans, and Converse. She is staring at her phone with her silly smile… It's Beca.

I giggled a little, knowing that I couldn't keep the secret so much longer...

- Chloe, hurry up- We started to walking.

_O7:55_

I texted Jesse

_She's up. We are on our way. 3 minutes - Aub._

One minute later, he texted back.

_Thanks honey. Remember, 8 o'clock. I love you so :) – J._

I put my phone back in my pocket, and for the first time I realized that this is happening.

Beca is doing it.

- Chloe, who's that? - I asked as we were walking to the exit of the building. Her blue eyes met mines… And all I could see was love. _Love_

_- _Is her, isn't she? - I said with a smile.

- Yeah, is Beca- She answered with a lost look and added - Bree I'm so deeply in love with her and I can't help it. Every time we are together all I wanna do is ending with the distance between our lips. I wanna hold her hand and never let her go away. But this is so fucked up, she doesn't feel the same about me- She said sadly.

I put my arm on her shoulders, cheering her up a little.

- Are you sure? I mean, Beca has a huge toner for you. I can see it through her pants- I said laughing about my idea.

- Yeah I'm sure, and that toner is for Stacie, I know- She whipped her tears off of her face.

As we opened the door, and we were walking outside the dorm, my alarm started to sound. It's time.

_08:00_

- Chloe, what if you find yourself about Beca's feelings right now? - I winked her.

She opened her eyes when she heard Beca's voice said: _"Is this thing working? Yeah, okay"_

She ran around looking for her, and when she found her, she was standing in the middle of a little stage with a guitar and a microphone.

As soon as Beca saw Chloe, she said:

"_Good night Barden… its 8 o'clock, and is a beautiful night to sing her how she makes me feel"_

* * *

**Chloe POV**

All I can see right now is Beca. She is here, wearing her infamous leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, gray shirt, denim skinny jeans and her black boots.

_She is here, with her guitar. On a stage… with a band behind her._

I looked around for Aubrey. A bunch of people is behind me… When my eyes found her, she is hugging Jesse and both of them are smiling at me.

I turned back my attention to Beca.

When our eyes met, she just said:

- Good night Barden… its 8 o'clock, and is a beautiful night to sing her how she makes me feel. Thanks for being here. Before I start to sing, I wanna tell you a short story.

When I first met her, she was standing in front of the Bella's boot in the Activities Fair. Honestly, I only went there for a closer look… But when her crystal blue eyes looked at me… My heart just melted. When I heard her velvet voice, I rushed straight to Space. Her flaming red hair, the way she walks, her laugh.. Every single thing about her, makes me feel like I'm out of the Earth… 'Cause she's paradise.

One day, I was hanging around with my brother and his girlfriend, which is also her best friend, when I realized that every single day since that first met, I sing the cheesiest song thinking about her.

And I can't waste more time trying to hide how she makes me feel- She is smiling.

I'm standing here, smiling like an idiot… I try to speak, but I'm in shock. My mouth is wide open, and my eyes are staring at Beca.

- It's okay, you don't have to say something… You just have to listen- She giggled, and speaks again – Oh, one more thing, thanks to every single person that helped me to make this real, I know that you guys are wondering about my thing with the 8. See, 8 is infinitive as well as my feelings for her.. Besides, is Chloe's favorite number. So, this is a song about how Chloe Beale makes me feel, I changed a little the lyric, but enjoy and feel yourself free to dance with your love-

Am I dreaming? Is this a joke?

- No, Chloe, is real. This is happening Aubrey says with a smile, she and Jesse are next to me.

Beca is playing the first chords of the song, and suddenly, she starts to sing

_All I knew this morning when I woke _

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before _

_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is blue eyes _

_and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right _

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now _

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now _

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now _

_I just want to know you know you know you_

I'm feeling how my heart is slowly melting… And when the chorus began, familiar voices were singing too: The Bellas took her place on both of Beca's sides.

_Cause all I know is we said hello _

_And your eyes look like coming home _

_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed _

_All I know is we held the door _

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours _

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

The next thing I know was Beca playing and singing while she is staring at me, that means that I have to pay attention to every single word.

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue _

_But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you._

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind _

_Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right._

She is letting me in…

Now, the chorus is singing for Beca, the Bellas, and The Trebles, (They are around of the place, holding flares)

_Cause all I know is we said hello _

_And your eyes look like coming home _

_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed _

_All I know is we held the door _

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours _

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

Beca take the lead again, singing to me… Her eyes are holding back tears, her look is full of love and fear... And I'm standing here, without doing a thing, just listening.

_Come back and tell me why _

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time _

_And meet me there tonight _

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

- Beca, isn't all in your mind, I feel the same I murmured, knowing that she couldn't listen.

_I just want to love you better love you better love you love now _

_I just want to love you love you love you_

Without a sign, the words changed, and started to cry with a big smile on my face.

- She loves me, Bree- I'm jumping around like a little kid – She LOVES ME -

I turned myself back, and I saw love all over the place: couples dancing around, kissing… And I smiled.

The band stop playing, but Beca is still playing and the voices keep singing

_Cause all I know is we said hello _

_And your eyes look like coming home _

_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed _

_All I know is we held the door _

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours _

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

Then, Jesse gave to me a bouquet of red and yellow tulips… They are 8.

Beca make a sign, and all the voices fell in silence, they are just humming the melody..

She put off her guitar, took the microphone and walked towards me.

Now, we are standing face to face, I can't hold the tears of happiness. Beca puts her hand on my cheek, and with her thumb, she whipped the tears away.

She takes a deep breath, and sing alone:

_All I know is we said hello _

_So dust off your highest hopes _

_All I know is pouring rain _

_And everything has changed _

_All I know is a newfound brightness _

_All my days, I'll know your face _

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed. _

Beca drops the microphone, takes my waist and pulls me closer to her…

The distance between our lips is finally over.

The crowd bust in bows, cheers, and "Awwww". I hear Fat Amy saying "There it is".

But I don't care.

I was dying for this moment since the first time I saw her. Our lips are dancing in sync.. Is almost like they always knew each other. They belong to each other.

I couldn't help but smile when I feel my knees weak, I put my arms around Beca's neck.

The air is exploding, our chemicals are colliding… We are creating a new kind of need…

And that need is Our Love.

This is not what I was expecting… Is better. So much better. But I need to tell her how I feel about her. I broke our kiss, and put our foreheads together.

- Beca, I'm so hopelessly in love with you since the first time I saw you – I whispered.

- You'll be mine and I'll be yours- She said as I nodded.

- Forever and Always, Becs – I kissed her again.

This isn't real life… This is The Paradise.

* * *

_Thank you so much for read the whole thing. _

_Did you like it? I hope so._

_Yeah, Jesse's middle name is Monroe and Beca's middle name is Addison... haha._

_Oh, about the flowers: The red tulip means declaration of love and the yellow means hopelessly in love._

_So... a review or something?_


End file.
